Swans & Wolves
by Shunkahah Wanagi
Summary: In a split second my whole life was flipped upside down. My friends changed, my love changed, my family changed, my home changed. Nothing was unaffected by Edward Cullen, by what he was. A simple emotion took hold of my life and sent it into a whirlwind of change and drama. I don't know if I would change anything if I got the chance to though. I love being a wolf. Bella/Jared
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Authors Note:**__** This story was adopted from Cocoa-potter. They graciously let me take the story to complete since they no longer were updating the story. The first two chapters are not my work, I simply edited them and changed the point of view from 3**__**rd**__**-person to 1**__**st**__**- person.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Swans &amp; Wolves <strong>

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p>His butterscotch eyes stared uncaring at me. His poster poised like a rattlesnake; poised to inflict damage.<p>

I observed the tense posture and cold eyes. He was making my heart to quicken and my palms sweat.

"We're leaving Forks." Edward stated blandly.

She stared at him for a moment, confused by the tone of his voice.

"Okay, just let me go pack some stuff. When are we leaving?" I asked glancing towards my house.

He smirked looking down at the forest floor, "I wasn't talking about you."

I stepped back as my heart stuttered.

"My family and I are leaving without you." He sneered.

My eyes widened as I rushed forward, "No, Edward, no. You promised me back in the hospital that you would never leave me. You promised!"

He gave a sinister chuckle as he pushed me lightly away from him. I still stumbled and fell though. He never even moved to catch me.

"It's called lying Isabella. You were a distraction for me, not my girlfriend." He laughed callously.

"Y-You mean…I-I'm not-" I stuttered before he cut me off.

Edward let out a cruel laugh, "My mate? Of course not you silly human! A vampire and a human; how asinine!"

I started at him in shock and devastation for a moment. Then this heat began at the base of my spine. It crawled up my back until it reached my skull before spreading to my limbs.

Edward cocked his head to the side and frowned.

"You think I am just a toy?" I ground out as my hands began to shake.

The heat intensified as my anger elevated. I felt like my skin was beginning to melt and my bones starting to bend.

"No, you can't be!" Edward whispered fearfully taking a step away from me.

A gravely angry voice roared in my head to attack my prey as it fled. My bones splintered at the sound of the voice. I vaguely heard the sound of clothes ripping and an animal snarl menacingly.

Edward tried to back up but tripped over a log. A vampire tripped!

**KILL!** The gravelly voice exploded in my head.

A loud, angry growl echoed throughout the trees as I advanced on Edward.

_I'll kill you!_

It only came out as a bark and growl though.

_What the hell?_

I looked down to see paws. I jumped up in fright giving a sharp yelp. Looking up, Edward was fleeing. I could see him while he was running.

_I shouldn't be able to see him move! What's happening!_

I began running in circles trying to figure out what had happened. I began howling in panic at I let my feet, um, paws carry me.

I got to a small pond on the Reservation before I stopped. I rushed to the water's edge to look at my reflection.

Staring back at me was a wolf; a colossal wolf.

_I look like a giant grey wolf. How am I going to go home to Charlie!_

I tried screaming but it again only came out as a scared howl.

A loud howl rang out after a moment of me howling. It rang with such power I stopped pacing for a second.

**Please calm down. **

_What the fuck?! _

I span around trying to find the person that spoke.

**It's in your mind. You're a spirit warrior now. Just like the legends.**

_How are you in my head!? What's a spirit warrior!? What legends!?_

**The ones you grew up hearing, what other legends would our ancestors tell us? I'm Sam Uley. I'm the alpha.**

_Sam Uley? From La Push?_

Sam's thoughts gave a tidal wave of confusion.

**Who is this?**

_Bella. Bella Swan!_

**Y-You're Quileute? **

_I'm Quil's cousin. I'm only partly Quileute. I've never heard the legends. I'm not listed as part of the tribe. I was born and raised elsewhere. _

**Well, our legends say that we are descended from wolves. Our ancestors shared bodies with the spirits of wolves creating the spirit warriors. We protect from the cold ones. But you already know about those. **

I snarled at the mention of those filthy parasites.

**I thought you were dating one?**

_I was sadly until his pathetic ass left me. _

**Well Bella, you are now in a pack of three other wolves. Me, Jared Cameron; my beta, Paul Lahote, and now you consist of the pack. Welcome to the wolf pack. **

A jet black wolf much larger than me stepped out of the bushes as Sam spoke. I crouched and snarled a warning.

**It's okay. It's me. **

I slowly came out of my crouch.

_How do I change back? I want to go home; I just want this to not be real!_

Sam's thoughts were suddenly very focused on Jared and Paul.

He let out a demanding howl that was answered by to more howls. Each was unique in sound

_**What up boss?**_

What'd I miss?

**We have a new wolf. Bella Swan phased. She's partly Quileute.**

Really now? Swan is the newbie! What's up babe?

Two wolves came trotting into the area I was sitting in with Sam.

One was silver and looked a lot like me. I had white boots though. The other one was a dark brown almost black wolf.

I snarled angrily at both of them not knowing which called me babe.

The dark brown wolf jumped away from the silver one at my thoughts.

_**Don't clump me with Paul. I'm Jared.**_

I looked at Jared and the world stopped. His muscles rippled as his body halted any movement. His fur was lightly ruffling in the wind. The sun made his brown almost black fur shine beautifully. I felt like I needed to be near him. I had to be near him.

That terrified me. I panicked. Turning tail, I sprinted as fast as I could back towards my home; towards Charlie.

_I want to be human. Tell me how I can be human! Please!_

**_Bella stop!_**

Hey!

**You can't be around Charlie! It isn't safe!**

I ran until I could hear Charlie humming to himself raking the leave. He sounded happy. But what was he doing? He never rakes. He must be waiting for me to come home.

_How can I even hear that?!_

**Let us help Bella!**

We'd tell you everything if you stopped running. 

_**We have super hearing, speed, strength, healing, smell, and sight.**_

I came to a jerky stop as I got to the edge of the woods. I couldn't really pop out at Charlie. He has a gun.

I laid down and curled up as much as I could not to scare him. I whimpered a little to gain his attention.

Charlie froze seeing me. I whimpered a little more and inched towards him.

"W-what are you doing this close to the town?" Charlie asked me as he slowly stepped towards me.

His heart was pounding. I could hear my father's heartbeat.

"You have the same eyes as my daughter." He muttered to me.

I nodded my head furiously inching closer to him.

He stared at me in confusion for a moment. His eyes got wide before snapping to my face.

"B-Bella? H-How is that e-even possible?!" He stuttered rushing to me.

I whimpered and shrugged my massive shoulders as much as I could. I buried my head into Charlie's stomach as he hugged my head.

"Can you turn back?" He whispered.

I nodded slowly and nudged him towards the house. I could hear the boys; my pack approaching.

Charlie looked towards the house. Before standing and leading me into the house. I didn't fit very well.

_Please, I just want to turn back. Please leave me alone. I don't want any of this!_

I furiously thought of me with my human body until I felt a shift and the boys' voices no longer rang in my head.

Charlie was looking everywhere but me. I felt the breeze and realized I was naked.

I squeaked and ran up the steps.

"Okay. Super speed is 24/7." I muttered to myself.

I tried to pull on some jeans but they didn't fit me. My hips were too wide for them.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

Walking up to my mirror in my closet, I looked at myself naked. I was naturally a skinny girl but I didn't have those bombshell curves. Now I did thought. I had a skinny waist with wide hips. My boobs looked to be a cup or two bigger also. I seemed taller too. I use to have several inches of mirror above eye level. Now I was looking at the top of the mirror.

I had to be maybe 5'7" now with such a perfect athletic build. I wasn't even athletic.

I pulled on three quarter leggings and a Forks Police Department T shirt I stole from my dad. Shuffling downstairs Charlie was waiting in the kitchen with a beer in hand.

"So…what happened? How are you a-a wolf?" He asked once I sat down.

My lip trembled slightly as I looked at my dad.

"Edward asked me to walk with him in the woods. I said sure and wrote you the note. We got maybe 20 ft in and he stopped and told me that I was just a toy for his perfect family to play with," I spat the word perfect, "Said they were moving and he just wanted me to know that all of it was just a cruel joke."

My dad fumed for a second before getting up and pulling me into his chest tightly. I clutched onto him as tightly as I could without hurting him. He mumbled but 'good for nothing Cullen' all the while.

"I got so angry at him and suddenly exploded. Apparently, it's something the Quileute do if they are the right bloodline and age." I whispered into my father's chest.

He hugged me even tighter kissing my head.

"You're taller. What came with this change?" He asked sitting back down.

"I can hear your heartbeat. I can smell your scent. Not just your cologne, you scent. I can see the paint peeling behind the TV. I can move so quickly as you saw. I think I'm hotter too." I ticked off the list.

"Well you have always been beautiful Bells." Charlie smiled.

I giggled at the comment, "No dad like temperature."

He smiled at me and nodded, "I could tell when I hugged you."

We were silent for a few moments. I just relaxed in my father's arms, soaked up some of his calm demeanor to keep me human.

I could feel a dull ache in my chest that whimpered Jared when I thought about it.

"We can't tell anyone about this. This isn't something anyone can learn. They would test you or try and put us in a hospital." He said quietly.

I nodded my head and frowned, "I'm going to need some time off school to get the hang of this wolf stuff. I don't know if I can stay calm at school hearing the whole schools' heartbeats and voices.

"So you can really hear that well?" He asked pulling back from me.

I nodded and listened for a moment, "There are 4 squirrels in the yard. 3 of your neighbors are not home. There is a car coming down the road that you will hear in a few seconds and I can hear a bird breathing on the roof." I sighed. The sound was overwhelming.

Charlie looked at me in awe. He smiled slightly and nodded his head, "I'll call the school in the morning and tell them you're sick. Go take a shower and relax."

He gave me a quick squeeze and a kiss on the head before letting me go.

I climbed the stairs slowly thinking about what had happened to me just today. It was so strange.

I was dumped and then exploded into a wolf.

_I guess my Quileute blood was stronger than I thought. _

I showered slowly savoring the hot water that seemed to melt the tension in my shoulders and back. The pain in my chest seemed to throb though.

Jared… I didn't even know him. I didn't know anything about this man. I didn't even know what any of that pack…my pack, looked like human.

I couldn't stand the smell of the shampoo and conditioner. It was so strong to my new sense of smell. I used Charlie's scentless stuff and got out.

"I'm going to sleep dad." I called down the steps.

"Night kiddo. Love you." He said quietly. I could still hear him though.

"Love you too." I responded so he could hear me.

I shuffled into my room and laid down. I sighed heavily letting sleep take me after such a busy day.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks for reading. I edited the first two chapters from Coca-Potters story. I adopted it from them. Review and such! Thanks for the read!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Authors Note:**__** This story was adopted from Cocoa-potter. They graciously let me take the story to complete since they no longer were updating the story. The first two chapters are not my work, I simply edited them and changed the point of view from 3**__**rd**__**-person to 1**__**st**__**- person. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Swans &amp; Wolves <strong>

_Chapter 2_

* * *

><p>I was able to stay cooped up in my house for about three weeks. My dad is really the only one that I've seen.<p>

Jacob called after a few days of me not talking to him. My dad told him that I had mono. He wished me well and left me alone. A few friends from school would stop by and drop off homework and ask Charlie if I was doing okay.

I stayed up in my room. My dad and I had gotten close the last few weeks. He learned how to cook more than steak so that I didn't have to cook so much. I ate enough for a football team! He even cleared the living room for me when the ache to phase got to be too much.

I could hear two heart beats approaching the house. I froze on the couch. I could smell that it was Sam and Jared.

_Jared_ the gravelly voice in my head whimpered.

"Daddy." I called lightly.

He poked his head out from the kitchen. He rushed over to hug me seeing me almost hyperventilating.

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked stroking my hair.

"Sam is at the door." I whispered as said wolf knocked on the door.

Charlie went still for a moment before his eyes flashed angrily, "Stay here sweetheart."

Charlie opened the door only to stumble back as Sam and Jared pushed their way through the door frame.

Sam's eyes scanned the room quickly before landing on me. He stepped towards me once before my dad danced his way in between us.

"Bella, you need to come with us to the reservation. We have given you enough time to do it yourself. You are dangerous without training. We ne-" Sam said before my dad cut him off.

"My daughter would never hurt a soul. She has been exercising amazing control the past few weeks. She hasn't even destroyed any furniture yet! You leave her alone." Charlie fumed.

Sam stared at my dad with unnerving neutrality. His eyes flicked over to Jared before looking at me.

"I want you two to leave me and Charlie to talk. Go out back or something; away from hearing range." He commanded.

Charlie crossed his arms and glared at Sam.

I finally looked at Jared; really looked at him. He was about a foot taller than I was and had muscles thickly covering his frame. His face was angular; masculine with choppy short black hair. His eyes were a liquid caramel color. They were filled with sorrow though.

My heart skipped a beat seeing how amazingly rugged and handsome Jared was but it pulsed with pain seeing anything but happiness in his eyes.

I gave a slight whimper from the ache in my chest. The gravelly voice whimpered his name begging me to go embrace him.

I looked at Sam, hardening my eyes, "You hurt my dad and I will kill you."

I growled at him for good measure. I saw my dad stiffen slightly. He instinctually was afraid of me.

I turned tail and walked out of the house. I could feel Jared walking behind me. I could feel an almost electric hum between us. The gravelly voice whimpered again.

When I couldn't make out what Sam was saying anymore, I sat down in the leaves and dirt. I tried ignoring Jared. I didn't want to be a wolf. I didn't want to be part of this pack. I wanted to be normal.

_What if my dad gets hurt? What if I really do lose control and hurt someone? What if they force me away from my home?_

"Bella, please calm down and talk to me." Jared pleaded. He sounded out of breath, tired.

I flicked my eyes to the side to look at him. He was closer to me. I could examine him better. I shifted so I was facing him. I quietly looked him over.

While he was fit, he seemed ill; thinning out almost. His eyes were sad but also had dark circles and his lids seemed heavy. He looked exhausted and sad.

He was doing the same examination as I was. We sat quietly and just observed each other for a moment.

"You seem ill." I finally said.

He flinched slightly, "Yeah…so do you."

My hair seemed dull the last week. I couldn't sleep very well. I ate a ton but I still felt like I could eat more. I had a constant ache in my chest. That litte voice in my head whimpered Jared's name constantly.

"Why can I hear a gravelly voice in my head?" I asked.

"That's your wolf spirit. Its generally a eerie sounding voice that talks to us randomly." He smiled slightly.

My heart skipped for a moment. I liked seeing him smile. I wanted him to smile more.

I looked at my hands for a moment, playing with my fingers and picking at my nails. I finally exhaled slowly, "What happened when I first saw you?"

Jared looked up at me with a slightly panicked expression. He swallowed once or twice before stuttering to find words.

"Well…uh….it's... uh…called imprinting." He started, "It's something we wolves do...um…when we look into the eyes of-of our um…soul mates."

My eyes widened at him.

"The whole world kind of stops for a moment and starts again revolving around the imprint. We are the second to imprint and uh the first double imprint to be heard of. You're the first female wolf." He rushed looking at me nervously.

_Soul mate? Jared is my soul mate? I don't even know his last name! His age for that matter!?_

I started at him for a moment in panick before that gravelly voice purred in my head,_ mate!_

My eyes got misty for a moment. Jared scooted closer and grabbed my hand. Electricity exploded from his touch. It was so soothing.

"It's a permanent thing. The imprint is everything to the wolf. They experience mental and physical pain from being away from their imprint for too long." He whispered to me rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Can, can we just take this real slow then?" I whispered cautiously.

His eyes lit up, the sorrow disappearing before my eyes. The sorrow was from being away from me. I felt my heart give another painful throb from knowing I hurt him.

I heard a low howl sound off. I jerked in the direction of home knowing it was Sam. I panicked a little wondering why he was howling to begin with.

Jared laughed as he raced after me, "It's just Sam calling us back. Don't worry."

I relaxed slightly knowing nothing was wrong. Coming into the backyard Sam and my dad were sitting on the back porch waiting for us.

I narrowed my eyes at Sam's stance. He was standing with his feet apart and arms crossed. His head was held high, tilted back slightly even. Jared kept his head straight forward but still bowed it slightly to Sam. He glanced at me with a feral expression.

_Alpha_ my wolf whispered.

I crossed my arms and growled lightly at him. I wasn't a puppy to be bossed around!

Sam's eyes darkened into a deep yellow hazel color, a wolf's eye color. His arms uncrossed and the snarl that ripped out from between his teeth was dark and menacing.

"**Submit**." His voice had an echo to it almost.

Without my permission my knees buckled. My head tilted sideways exposing my throat to Sam. I struggled to resist it.

Jared looked at Sam with a slightly angry expression.

"I am alpha. You will obey me and you will respect me. Jared is beta. Sam rule applies to him," He ground out darkly.

Charlie stiffened from the aggression in the air. I snarled at him to calm down.

"You will be picked up tomorrow morning. I will teach you the patrol route. Jared is going to teach you to fight. You are part of this pack whether you like it or not." Sam said.

Sam's eyes softened slightly, his posture more relaxed, "You have a family from the spirits now Bella. Don't reject us because you're scared. You'll enjoy pack life once you're use to it."

Sam ran his hand over my hair before helping me stand. Jared hugged me tightly before lopping off after Sam.

I looked at my dad before hugging him tightly without hurting him.

* * *

><p>Yesterday, I ran the patrol route with Sam for the fifth time. He brought me to his house afterwards to meet Paul in person. He sure was an asshole. We got along okay though. I think we will be close friends at some point. My wolf accepted the role it got pretty quickly. It made it easier for me to react to Sam. It was my wolf that made me so angry about him being a leader over me. We got along okay now.<p>

Jared was sweet but distant sometimes. I worried laying in bed at night, that he resented imprinting on me. I shook the thoughts away relatively easily though. I imprinted on him too. I know the feeling of imprinting.

He was teaching me fighting with Paul. It was easier than I thought it would be to pick up.

Lying in bed, I inhaled deeply. The smell of Edward had finally left my room. It was a sickly sweet smell. It made my nose burn and my eyes water. I closed my eyes for only a few moments when I heard a floor board groan downstairs.

I jolted up in bed. Charlie was sound asleep.

I raced downstairs when the sickly sweet smell hit my nose. I snarled venomously flying into the room.

A young man, maybe even a teenager, stood next to the couch with Charlie nearly a foot away from him.

His eyes held shock and panic before he quickly calmed himself. He looked me up and down and stepped away from Charlie.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here!?" I snapped shaking violently.

**KILL. BURN. PREY! **My wolf violently snapped.

"What on Earth are you?" the vampire muttered.

"Let's take this outside shall we?" I gestured towards my back door.

The vampire nodded slightly before dashing out of the door. I ran after him, howling loudly for my pack.

The vampire skid to a stop a few miles into the woods turning to look at me. I snarled violently and ripped out of my clothes phasing.

His eyes widened, "What in God's name…"

My wolf relished in the fear coming off him. I pounced snarling.

He didn't know what I was so he never moved. I knocked him down sinking my teeth into his shoulder. He tasted like rotting candy.

He hollered in pain before wrapping his arms around me.

**NO! DON'T LET HIM DO THAT!**

_**Bella get out of his grip!**_

I struggled violently to get out of his grip. The vampire was able to crack one of my ribs before I threw him off.

Just a minute more Bells, hold on!

I snarled and shook out my fur. The vampire smirked and dove towards me. I danced out of his reach snapping at his hand as I moved.

I could feel Jared getting closer. Sam and Paul weren't as fast as he was. He was so close to me.

"You must be a newer one. I'll make your death less painful then. At least less painful than what Victoria has planned for you." He laughed.

I froze in place hearing her name.

_Victoria is after me?_

In my moment of weakness the vampire lunged wrapping his arms and legs around me and squeezing as quickly as he could.

I felt all my ribs cave in as Jared let lose a feral snarl s he pounced at the monster on me. Jared ripped the vampire's head off in one smooth motion.

I coughed violently stumbling sideways into a tree, sinking down onto my stomach. Blood splattered out of my mouth as I struggled to breath. I melted back into my human form as Paul came running into my vision.

Everything was far away sounding and everything was getting dark. I vaguely heard Paul yelling at me to stay away.

I slipped into the darkness seeing Jared's panicked face appear close to mine yelling at me when I couldn't hear him at all.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note<span>: Thanks so much for the read. This is the last chapter that was really written by the original owner. From here on out its all me! Review and such! Love it or hate it tell me what you think!  
><em>


End file.
